Modern vehicles are commonly powered by the use of an internal combustion engine. These engines typically burn gasoline, diesel fuel, or other hydrocarbon fuel sources to produce the energy required to power the vehicle's movement. However, in burning these fuels the engine produces exhaust gases which can be obnoxious in odor.
The exhaust gases are typically managed with an exhaust system that carries the exhaust from the engine and releases the exhaust gases out of an exhaust pipe at a rear of the vehicle where the gases ideally are left behind as the vehicle travels down the road.
However, as a vehicle is traveling, the vehicle displaces air during its forward motion. This displacement of air creates a low pressure zone behind the vehicle. The low pressure zone prohibits efficient flow of the exhaust gases which can remain in a stagnant area within the low pressure zone behind the vehicle. As these gases linger they may seep into the body of a vehicle ultimately traveling to a cabin space where vehicle occupants are seated.
As such, an improved device is desired for helping to prevent the exhaust gases of the vehicle from entering into the cabin area.